


Risk Taking

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Mercutio jumped out a second story window.</p><p>Written for a prompt on Tumblr- "something short, sexy, and Bencutio".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk Taking

“Are you sure we’re allowed to be in here?”

The tremble in his lover’s voice so clearly gave away his nervousness that Mercutio couldn’t keep the wolfish grin off his face. It probably didn’t do much to assuage Benvolio’s worries about getting caught, but Mercutio’s hands suddenly finding their way under his ass and easily lifting him onto the teacher’s desk most likely helped him to forget most of his troubles- as did the lips that promptly pressed against the thin Montague’s fragile mouth.

“Benvolio,” Mercutio murmured, pulling back to cast a quick glance around the deserted classroom. “Does it _look_ like we’re allowed to be here?”

He knew no one had followed them in here; but getting busted in the old Spanish classroom in the middle of a heated makeout session with his boyfriend wouldn’t be the best way to end his school day. Coaxing Benvolio into following him had been easy enough (a simple whispered _“I need you,”_ in his ear was enough to turn his darlingly altruistic spirit to putty in Mercutio’s hands). As much as getting caught by someone in the middle of whatever was about to come next would probably be funny to him- his uncle would no doubt find it hilarious- poor Benvolio was a delicate soul.

The type of soul to be more worried about getting discovered in a place they weren’t allowed to be in the school than making out with his tremendously attractive (and needy, at the moment) boyfriend.

Benvolio pulled back from Mercutio’s lips again, glancing over his shoulder anxiously. “I- I just heard something. We should get out of here-”

 _“Beeeeen.”_ Mercutio tossed his head back, drawing out the name in a prolonged whine.

“But Mer- _cutio._ ” The end of the royal’s own name was quite satisfyingly cut off as Benvolio’s voice rose three breathy octaves; Mercutio was intent on leaving a bruise on Benvolio’s neck, and the other boy was obliging under his touch. His tongue ran along the outline of Benvolio’s collarbone, and Benvolio whimpered again. Fighting the urge to grin, Mercutio’s hands slowly ventured lower; already, he could feel that Benvolio was just as desperate as he, and the boy gasped when Mercutio’s fingers trailed over the zipper of his jeans.

“What’s the matter, Ben?” Mercutio chuckled softly. “I thought you were nervous.”

“I… I…” With lack of anything else to focus on, Benvolio’s hazed mind locked on the Spanish grammar poster on the other side of the room. _“Ay dios mio…”_

His eyes were wide as, with one finger, Mercutio turned his chin down to stare at his lap; Mercutio’s grin widened at the beautiful flush that had come over his lover’s face as slowly he let down the zipper of Benvolio’s jeans.

Suddenly, a clatter from somewhere down the hall- a distinctive clatter, the unmistakeable clinking of janitor’s keys- sounded, and a harsh swear escaped Mercutio’s lips. Benvolio flailed, falling over the side of the desk; briskly, he managed to recover himself in time to scramble underneath what was the one available sanctuary in the room.

Mercutio panicked; here he was, hot, bothered, and about to be discovered in a very awkward position. This was not a good situation to be in; glancing desperately around the room, he decided that considering he had just two options and neither of them were exactly good, he would take his chances on the one that he figured had the least chance of going badly for him.

He promptly flung himself out a second story window just before the janitor walked into the room.

The good news was neither Mercutio nor Benvolio got discovered that day. However, they were both left very disappointed, Mercutio was stranded up a tree for two hours, and no one ever let him live that day down again.

Next time, Mercutio decided later, it would be less risky just to take Benvolio to the bathroom.


End file.
